Unforgettable Night
by Scorpionfanforever
Summary: A Waige proposal. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own CBS


_**Unforgettable Night**_

Paige grabbed the handle on top of the roof of her boyfriend's car, "Where are you taking me and why am I blind folded?

Her boyfriend started to chuckle, "I already told you it is a surprise."

"Walter…"

"I am not telling you, you have to wait till we arrive," Walter sighed.

"Fine. Are we almost there?"

"Yes."

Paige let go of the handle and folded her hands in her lap. Today was their 2-year anniversary since they were together. She had the perfect gift for him, she was going to sing him a love song, Unchanged Melody by Frank Ferrari.

Paige felt the car stop and heard Walter's door open, "We are here, keep your blind fold on." Paige heard the door close.

Paige unbuckled her seat belt as she heard the door open. She felt Walter's rough hands grab hers and lead her out of his car. She slowly walked forward, Walter let go of her hands and Paige stopped. "Are you ready?"

Paige smiled, "Yes." Walter untied her blind fold, and slowly pushed it away from her face and pulled it over her head. Paige gasped, "Walter!"

"You like it," Walter asked nervously.

"Like it? I love it!" The area was beautiful. They were on a hill that over looked over L.A. There is a light blue blanket on the ground with a woven-basket, and a path way was lit with candles and rose petals laid in the middle.

Walter grabbed Paige's hand once again and lead her to the top of the hill. Candles surround the basket, "How long did it take you to do this?"

Walter chuckled, "I did it this morning." Paige nodded, she sat down and grabbed a candle. It was one of her favorite types of candles, a fake candle with the scent of lavender. Walter pulled out a bowl of spaghetti."

They ate dinner and talked about the team and Ralph. When they finished, the only light was the stars in the sky and the candles. "this place is beautiful. "This place is so beautiful."

Walter smiled and laid down on the blanket, "It is."

Paige laid her head on Walter's chest, and snuggled up to him, "Thank you for this Unforgettable Night."

Walter closed his eyes, "You're welcome."

"Are you ready for your gift?"

"Sure."

Paige sat up, "For your present, I decided to sing you a song…" Walter sat up, "The song I picked is Unchanged Melody by Frank Ferrari. "Walter smiled and nodded.

Paige grabbed her phone and started to play music, "Oh, my love…" Paige smiled as she stood up, "my darling…" Walter got up and Paige grabbed his hand. "I've hungered for your touch, a long…lonely time… and time goes by so slowly." She helped Walter up and lead him to the top of the hill.

"And time can do so much are you still mine? I need your love…" Walter stood behind Paige and wrapped his arms around her, "I need your love… Godspeed your love to me…" Paige smiled and leaned back into him.

"Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea… to open arms of the sea… lonely rivers sigh… 'wait for me' …" Paige looked up at the beautiful night sky. "Wait for me… I'll be coming home wait for me… Oh, my love… I've hungered for your touch…"

Paige turned around to face him and grabbed his hands, "a long… lonely time… and time goes by so slowly… and time can do so much are you still mine?" Walter smiled, "I need your love… I need your love…" Paige gave Walter a hug. "Godspeed… your… love… to… me..."

Walter started to clap, "That was beautiful and amazing!"

Paige blushed, "You think so?"

Walter turned his girlfriend around, and wrapped his arms around her again, "I know so."

They gazed at the beautiful sky for a little, "Give me a second I need to grab something," Walter told her as he walked to the picnic basket. Walter checked to make sure she was not looking and grabbed a small box.

He walked behind his girlfriend and kneeled on one knee, "Paige…"

Paige turned around and gasped, "Walter…"

"Ever since I met you at the diner, I knew you were the one…" Paige eyes started to water and, her hands covered her mouth. "But, as you know… It… It took me a while to tell you, and I regret that so much," Paige started to wipe away her tears. "I love you, and I will never, ever stop loving… Paige Dineen will you marry me?"

"Yes," Paige cried.

Walter smiled and grabbed the beautiful ring out of the box and slid it on her ring finger. He stood up and, Paige pulled him close to her, "I love you too." She pulled her fiancé into a kiss. When they broke away, they both smiled and sat down at the top of the hill. Paige rested her head on his shoulder as he pulled her close.


End file.
